A Summoners Tale
by Key of Twilight
Summary: [NO UPDATE! See Profile for details nn]Yuugi is a SummonerApprentice in the Palace of ancient Egypt. Will contain YYY Yaoi
1. Summon 00 Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Or any of these characters (except the master of course, but he doesn't even have a name yet, so why would I care xD) even the description of the dragon at the end of the chapter doesn't belong to me! I'm doing this 4 fun and don't even know, how to make money with it xD Disclaimer

Warning AU, ancient Egypt setting, AU, OOC, VERY AU, Yaoi in later chapters, did I mention AU? xD, YuugiXAtemu-pairing Warning

It was just past midday and the sun was – as always – shining hot and merciless in the land of Kemet.

A young boy of about eight years sat in a relaxed position on the palace gardens grass with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. He had kind of unique tri-coloured hair, which doesn't seem to be able to be tamed. It was black with violet tips and over his eyes were bangs of gold. Only these bangs seemed to be tamed.

If his eyes wouldn't have been closed in a relaxed, yet concentrated manner, you would have been able to see beautiful, big, amethyst eyes shining with innocence and trust.

The boy shivered slightly of a source unknown to anyone, who was actually looking at this scene.

"UMPH!" with a sound of light shock, the boy opened his eyes and rubbed his hurting head. He looked up at the man around the age of thirty with painful eyes and little tears. "What was that for, Master?" he pouted.

The 'Master' – as the boy called him – played a little with the stick he had been hitting the boys head with. Sighing, he rounded the boy one time – his long, black clothes and cloak whistling slightly in a language, only they understood – before he spoke.

"Yuugi ... how many times have I told you to concentrate more, than you believe you can...? How will you ever be able to become my heir, if you can't even summon one of the middle Faith'?"

"About 1.234.453 times you told me, Master..." the young boy replied in a bored tone and with a snort as he summoned one of the lower Faith, he already learned to summon: an orange-red fox with piercing golden eyes and three tails, which gladly nuzzled his Masters cheek in greeting.

Again his Master sighed. What could he do, that the boy will finally understand? "Then why don't you just listen to me ONE time!" He waved just one of his hands, as he noticed his apprentice' attention was drawn to the Fox-Faith and it vanished.

He lowered his voice to a dangerous, low point and began to growl. "_Yu-_"

"YUUGI!"

He was cut short by this shout and both – he and Yuugi – turned in the direction, this shout came from. They both saw a boy about Yuugis own age running in their direction from the palace. He looked very similar to him, too. Only his eyes were a deep crimson, he had more blond bangs through his crown of hair and his hair tips were red, instead of Yuugis violet.

Yuugis eyes lit up, as he took this advantage to quickly stand up and ran in the direction, the other boy came from shouting a: "Sorry, Master, but the prince is asking for me!" back to his Master.

This same Master fumed. "YUUGI! WE'RE NOT READY WITH YOUR LESSON YET!"

But it was too late. Both boys had vanished inside the palace, just before the outburst of this old and a little scary man.

It seemed to him like one thousand times this day, he had sighed, but he did it this time, too.

"And then I really wonder sometimes, why I don't have any children at all...? I must have gone crazy..."

In a deserted corner of the place, the two boys had stopped their run and were both slightly panting.

Yuugi was the first to gain his voice back. "Thank you, Prince. I really thought I was done for good out there..."

The other boy chuckled slightly. "You're welcome! But please skip that Prince-thing..." he took the hands of the other in his own in a pleading manner. "I have enough of this from the servants and all the others around the palace! Please, just call me Atemu..."

Now it was Yuugis time to chuckle. They had this type of conversation almost everyday at least three times. And every time his answer to this pleading would be the same. "As you wish, Prince Atemu."

Atemu pouted slightly. "Meh. Worth a try, wasn't it...?"

As Yuugi began to laugh this time by the princes antics Atemu couldn't help, but smile for himself. He liked it, when he could make the other boy laugh. Ever, since he and his Master came here to study summoning, he tried to befriend with his look-a-like.

And the trusty character of the other didn't make it kind of difficult. In fact: it was really easy to befriend with this summoner-apprentice.

"You know" Yuugi spoke again, and teleported Atemus thoughts back to reality. "I always wonder why you start this conversation over and over again."

Truth be told: Atemu didn't really know it for himself. It just seemed normal to him now. So he shrugged.

"Maybe I just got used to it" a smirk formed on his face. "Or I'm hoping your answer will change if I ask long enough."

With an amused 'I-don't-think-so'-smile Yuugi looked at the would-be Pharaoh.

With a sudden excitement Atemu took Yuugis hands again in his own. "So tell me! What did he teach you this time!" his eyes were sparkling with excitement and curiosity.

Again it he earned a chuckle from his friend. "The same as always. He told me the rules of a summoner in the beginning for what seemed like the billionth time and than we went to concentrate-training again. You just showed up, as he ended his speech of he telling me how many times he did tell me, that I must concentrate more to call on higher Faith'."

Atemu frowned. "But why didn't you show him! You actually CAN summon some of the higher Faith'! One of these monsters, you called last time, we sneaked out for the city to protect us from the guards!" He smirked inwardly as he remembered the sight of their stunned faces as they saw the HUGE dragon with six bat-like wings in front of them. (A/N: remember Bahamut ZERO in Final Fantasy 7? It was THIS dragon! luv it)

Suddenly Yuugis smile became sad. "But if he knows, I would have to take the final test and leave this place" Saddened he shook his head. "I'm not ready for it now."

A long, awkward silence followed. Until Atemu got enough of it, grabbed Yuugi be his shoulders and dragged the other boy out of the deserted place. "What is this test about, anyway?"

The smile on Yuugis face saddened even more.

"It's a secret..."

To be continued (if you like Ôo")

A/N: so... maybe I should explain some things first xD

Faith – a Faith is a creature summoned by a summoner ... Faith' is the plural. It's called Aeon or Guard in my Story, too. These creatures don't have ANYTHING to do with the duel monsters-monsters! I mostly get my inspiration of some of them out of my head, out of games (see A/N in story xD) or out of books and myths. Basically they are souls, lost between the afterlife and this world and cannot return in their old, true forms when summoned.

Summoner – people, who can call Faith' into this world. Yuugi is an apprentice to one of the 7 High Summoners in the ancient known world. They are not really welcome in most of the world, though their powers are often incredible. But that will be explained in one of the next chapters :P

Atemus and Yuugis attitude – yes, they are only eight and acting quite a lot older ... but Atemu never learned otherwise than being this way (being prince and all) an Yuugi being taught under the strict view of his master, since he could remember, I think, it's quite understandable.

The Genre – I wasn't quite sure, cuz I'm writing it very spontaneous Ôo the rating might go up in later chapters, even, but there WILL be YYY in later chapters! Just dunno how at the moment xD

So...? How was it? "

I want some critical, but fair reviews (actually, I would be even happy, if u write that u liked it and I should continue xD")

Thanks for reading so far

Twilight -


	2. Summon 01 Not paying attention

21Disclaimer12 don't own anything except the storyline 21Disclaimer12

33Warning33 AU, ancient Egypt setting, AU, OOC, VERY AU, Yaoi in later chapters, did I mention AU? xD, YuugiXAtemu-pairing 33Warning33

**Last Time:**

0000000000000000000000000

_A long, awkward silence followed. Until Atemu got enough of it, grabbed Yuugi be his shoulders and dragged the other boy out of the deserted place. "What is this test about, anyway?"_

_The smile on Yuugis face saddened even more._

"_It's a secret..."_

0000000000000000000000000

**Yuugi's POV**

The incident of Atemu dragging me through the passages in the palace was about fifteen minutes away as I found myself in front of a huge mirror which showed my complete appearance.

I sweatdropped slightly at the dark brown cloak I was wearing and the HUGE hood Atemu was just about to pull deep into my face.

"Err... Prince...? Why do I wear these things again...?" I asked unsure and shoved him off of me, because he would still not let go of the hood and pull it even deeper. "I still want to be able to see, thank you!"

The Prince grinned widely as if absolutely NOTHING could destroy his good mood – something which could be happen in one second...

"I just decided we would sneak out of the palace and go to the city" That wasn't good: he was excited! "There is a bazaar on the market!"

... Okay ... NOW I was doomed!

I had to collect and use all of my self-control to suppress a groan that was about to leave my lips as I saw Atemus eyebrow twitching slightly. So he noticed my ... _excitement_ to his statement. Now THAT wasn't good, that's for sure... So I quickly tried to explain myself, before the outburst of the demon. (1)

"Prince, you KNOW what happened the last time, we got on a bazaar! You were haggling about an hour to lower the price of just ONE apple you didn't even WANT to eat, but give a horse standing at the side of the shop!"

The prince pouted at this. "It was TWO SILVER COINS the shop-owner wanted! TWO!"

Again I sweatdropped. "But that was NOT a reason to threat him with DEATH!"

The boy I was looking into the eye snorted before he answered. "If you wouldn't have come right then, it wouldn't have been only a THREAT!"

At this I could only shake my head. Again this was a conversation we had about one time a day, when the prince felt like going into town. And he wanted it almost every second day.

I turned to face him again. "If you promise me that you will not lose your temper this time, I promise to come with you and will not complain if you stop at almost every single shop to look at the things for sell."

I was relieved to see Atemus smile. "Deal!"

But I should have known, that his answer was way too fast to be comforting.

9090909090909

After the guards found us on our way up the wall, the palace was surrounded with, we had no choice but to run.

And that is, what we were doing at this very same moment.

"Whose stupid idea was it to climb over the south wall with the main gate?" Atemu shouted while he was running.

"Guess it was yours again, Prince." I rounded a corner and the Prince followed.

"Oh, shut up!"

It seemed like everybody was at the marketplace, because all the streets were deserted and not one single man could be seen.

I heard the guards scream some orders to their fellows as I was leading Atemu through the maze of alleys, the city was built with. In one of these alleys I stopped abruptly. It seemed a good place for a little trick.

I was just about to bit into my thumb, when something collided with me and with an 'umph' I fell to the ground face first.

"Now that really wasn't graceful..." I heard Atemus voice behind me and felt like he was lying on top of me – which he actually was. "Why did you stop all of a sudden? As you might not have NOTICED, I don't want to be caught by those stupid guards with the brain of a fly, and even that would be insulting the fly!"

Quietly I groaned. "And as YOU might not have noticed, I was about to make SURE that we would not be caught by these guards! So would you be so kind and leave the warmth of MY body? You might be quite comfortable up there, but I'M not!"

If I would have been able to see his face, I would have been very surprised to see a light blush on his cheek. But I think I would have dropped this topic immediately. We were running for almost half an hour after all...

He quickly climbed down from my body and in the same pace I stood again. Finally biting into my thumb so it was bleeding and went to one of the house walls to scribble some signs onto it.

Atemu had already been seen it before, but I could feel his amazed glances in my back as I muttered a spell in a language unknown to him.

Out of these signs I made came a gleaming girl with long, white hair and a round mirror in her hands. She didn't wear any clothes and her skin looked, like it was made of glass.

"What will she do?" curiosity got the best of the Prince again and I silenced him with a soft wave with one of my hands.

"You will see..."

I spoke to her in the very same language the spell was in and she nodded short as she duplicated herself – only that one of them now looked exactly like me and the other like Atemu.

"Now I get it! That will be the perfect distraction!"

The two copies of ourselves left just before I was able to hear. That the guards were nearer than I thought and I grabbed Atemus arm just in time and dragged him behind a well that I didn't notice before in this alley.

Both of us were looking just in the direction our copies left and after a few minutes the guards followed them.

We waited just another minute before we left our hideout.

"Whew... that was kind of close..."

I nodded. "They will not track them down forever. If we want to look around the bazaar, we should get a going!"

Without waiting for an answer I turned towards the mainstreet again. I was sure all the guards would follow my Faith instead of leaving some behind just to be safe. I was right.

Chuckling slightly at the thought that Atemu was quite right about what he was babbling about guard-brains, the bazaar came into view finally.

**A/N: should I leave here...? nah! I wanted to make it longer then the last so on with the next scene xD**

After fifteen minutes on the bazaar I was regretting to ever promise to the prince for not complaining at his shopping-trip.

He REALLY stopped at EVERY damn shop that came to his view! And I was about to think he was doing it on purpose just to annoy me.

He smirked slightly at me as he just spotted ANOTHER shop, he hadn't seen before! _'Now I KNOW he is doing it on purpose just to annoy me!'_

I groaned as Atemu was yet again dragging me to the shop he spotted just before. I couldn't see it, but I SWEAR I could FEEL the smirk on his face!

As every time, I was in the city with him, I asked myself, why – by RA! – he didn't ask a girl to come along shopping with him! Teana, his cousin, seemed to be QUITE interested in coming with him.

I didn't blame her for it... she didn't know what HELL it could be to go on a shopping trip with the shopping-devil himself and in colour!

We reached the shop and one second later Atemu spotted something, he wanted to buy and – as I wouldn't have known – was haggling again. And again it was my turn to groan.

He was in his element again. Nothing would stop him from getting HIS price out of the item what looked like a very beautiful decorated spoon. I doubted, the prince actually KNEW what a spoon was as they didn't have any in Kemet, but my Master and I where quite knowledgeable about these things, because we travelled around the world A LOT!

The voices of Atemu and the shop-owner grew louder and brook me from the trance my thoughts were in.

"You must be kidding, old man! This thing is never over ONE gold coin worth! Yet you want to have six!" (2)

A sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head at his antics. _'Here he goes again...'_

"Look kid, I'm trying to run a shop, so if you wouldn't mind to leave...! You're scaring my other customers!" Everyone could hear the outbreak of this man will come – soon!

"WHAT! SAY THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID THING THAT IS INSULTING ALL OTHER HUMANS FOR JUST BEING ONE OF THEM! DON'T YOU KNOW, WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO? I WILL-" (3)

That was my signal to interfere. Quickly I put my hand over Atemus mouth to keep him quiet bowed to the owner and smiled at him in apologize.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, mister! We will leave your shop shortly. I hope you can forgive him." With that I dragged Atemu outside of the bazaar – never leaving my hand from his mouth to keep him quiet until we couldn't be overheard anymore. In an alley that looked quite like it lay in a slum was the first time I removed my hand again.

Atemu was heavily panting by my side. "Didn't you REALIZE I needed to breath!"

Angry I looked at him. "Of course I realized! But did YOU realize you just broke your promise?"

Silence followed. It looked like he was thinking it over – until it clicked in his head and he murmured something that sounded like an apologize.

MAN! He REALLY needed to control his temper!

I just opened my mouth to say something again, as I noticed a fire-red bird sitting on the roof of one of the houses with golden eyes and a fire-coloured, long tail that looked like it was from a peacock.

It sang softly, just before it unfurled its wings and aimed at us in a dive.

"Shit!" was the last I murmured before I was able to form a barrier to parry the attack.

Unlike I thought the phoenix didn't attack again but just flew towards the palace with his sing-sang.

For a minute I followed it with my eyes until it finally hit me.

"Shit!" I said again and turned to the prince. "Atemu, we must leave immediately! That was one of my Masters Faith' he uses to spy!" I grabbed Atemu by his arm and dragged him as fast as I could back to the palace.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize the Princes eyes starting do grow in surprise.

And I didn't realize how I had called him.

To be continued

A/N: W00H00! I LOVE you, guys! Didn't thought some of even LIKED this craziness xD" – places hugs and kisses all over the place – You guys are SOOOO ruling xD pretty fast update, huh? I couldn't wait to tell u my joy about the reviews – kisses again –

(1)he doesn't see Atemu as a real demon, but Yuugi pretty much thinks it is easy for Atemu to count as one, when he's angry xD (who doesn't think that? -.-""")

(2)six GOLD coins for a SPOON? I completely understand Atemu in that! xD

(3)dunno if Atemus outburst is a little too harsh ... if its under M-rating I'm terribly sorry TT – shoves it to his proud ness –

Currency – MY currency for this story is: 10 Bronze Coins1 Silver Coin; 15 Silver Coins1 Gold Coin; you see the merchants are really greedy in my story xD

The Girl – actually is a guarding-Faith of normal strength. Although she can be used as a spy too because of her powers to change into everything her master wishes, she is not used into this very often because she can't speak "

The bird – a phoenix! –drools- I LOVE these birds! It is the main-spy for Yuugis Master because it can fly and fight for its own. Not much power is needed to call one of these, but the spell to summon one is VERY complicated and you need a special item.

I totally forgot in the prologue, to say, that I'm not native-english! Actually I'm german xD and this is my very FIRST English FF EVA! So I'm sorry, if the grammar sometimes is not right or I mistake some words ... n.n but I'm trying OO"

How was this chapter?

Liked it? xD didn't like it? TT tell me what you think as long as you are fair xD


	3. Summon 02 Emotions are confusing

21Disclaimer12 don't own anything except the storyline 21Disclaimer12

33Warning33 AU, ancient Egypt setting, AU, OOC, VERY AU, Yaoi in later chapters, did I mention AU? xD, YuugiXAtemu-pairing 33Warning33

**Special Warning:** an OC will show up next chapter, but she will not stay for long, really.

**Last Time:**

0000000000000000000000000

"_Shit!" I said again and turned to the prince. "Atemu, we must leave immediately! That was one of my Masters Faith' he uses to spy!" I grabbed Atemu by his arm and dragged him as fast as I could back to the palace._

_I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize the Princes eyes starting do grow in surprise._

_And I didn't realize how I had called him._

0000000000000000000000000

**Normal POV**

The two boys reached the palace walls just in time – or so Yuugi thought as there were no guards around at the place, they would climb over inside.

"Good, looks like we made it in time" he said as he turned to Atemu. He was about to say something else, but raised a surprised eyebrow first by the look the Prince gave him. "What?"

There Atemu was: smirking at his friend like there would be no tomorrow. He was unbelievable happy that he said _it_ to him.

"Say it again!" he demanded which earned him a confused look of the small summoner. Yuugi didn't quite understand what Atemu was talking about. "You just called me by my name! Do it again!" If he wouldn't have been the Prince and all, he would have jumped around Yuugi in happiness as soon as he realized the other calling him by his name.

A few minutes passed, before the other widened his eyes in shock and realization. He blushed deeply and his look turned to the ground in embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to, Pri-" he stumbled but was cut short by a stern glance of Atemu as he looked back up again.

"Say.it.again!" the young princes growled. He was tired of this whole Prince-thing from his best friend. At least HE should be able to call him by the name when no one else did!

Seeing the stern look in the Princes eyes, he sighed. Yuugi had lost. He knew the Prince wasn't used to not get what he wanted. With an unwilling tone in his voice he whispered, what the prince wanted to hear again. "Atemu..."

This time Atemu couldn't stop himself from being an 8 years old, cheerful boy. "YAY!" He tackled Yuugi down and hugged him close laughing madly. (1)

Yuugi on the other hand didn't really know what happened to him as he found himself on the ground again this day – and again Atemu was the reason he lay there and AGAIN Atemu lay on top of him. The only difference: the prince was HUGGING him so deeply, he thought he would die at the loss of air. It was just in time the prince released him from the hug but didn't move away from Yuugi.

Smirking and with amusement in his eyes he looked into the amethyst orbs of the other. "So, Yuugi! As the Prince of Kemet and Pharaoh in future, I forbid you to call me ANYTHING else than by my real name!" he grinned slightly evil at the gasp, the other made.

Yuugi was about to protest, but was cut short by a wave of the princes hand. "You heard my order!"

Yuugi snorted. _'Now he's acting like he already IS Pharaoh!'_ Although he would never say this thought aloud, his voice was dripping with sarcasm when he answered: "As you wish, _Atemu_!"

Not at all pleased with the sarcastic tone in his voice but saying nothing at all, Atemu climbed down from Yuugi one again and was about to say, that – now that's settled – they should go on to climb the wall, when actually HE was cut short by a dangerous growl which belonged to a VERY scary old man.

"_Yuugi..._"

Both boys flinched at the dangerously low voice and turned to see burning golden eyes staring at them.

"Ma-Master!" Yuugi gasped and looked for a good hideout but didn't find any as his master grabbed him and Atemu by the collar of their brown cloaks and dragged them right back into the palace – Atemu struggling and screaming that he would regret his actions later on and Yuugi in a shocked state mumbling _'I'm doomed!'_ over and over again.

* * *

SLAP! 

Yuugi was slapped hard so on his cheek by his master, he had to stumble a few steps not to fall.

After his Master had left Atemu to the wrath of his father, he had dragged his apprentice to their chambers which were plain-decorated. Only one table, a chair and two small beds were what you could call a decoration. On the table were many scrolls with spells – most of them made up by his Master himself (2) – and training-plans for his apprentice. The chamber being in the middle of the palace not so far of the pharaohs and Princes chambers didn't have one single window. Candles and torches lit up the room instead.

"How many TIMES do I have to tell you NOT to use your Faith' in public? You _know_ what people will do to you if they ever find out of you being a summoner!" Yuugis Master fumed his golden eyes glowing, like they were on fire. He sighed. "The Pharaoh only grants us his hospitality because he needs us for Wotan-knows-what!" (3)

Yuugi knew his Master was one of the folk called the Vikings. But except for his beliefs he changes his appearance so it would match more with the culture of the land he was in. Which didn't automatically mean he would pray to the gods the culture possessed.

Guilt and sadness forming in Yuugis amethyst eyes he looked down to the ground again. He knew, as a summoner you wasn't welcome in most of the known world because most of the kings – or whatever liked to call themselves – saw a threat in all that was more powerful then themselves. But that wasn't the only reason...

His thoughts came to a halt as his Master sighed again. He looked up to him hoping to look at him in the face, but only saw his back.

"I'm awaiting a visitor tomorrow" his Master said with a strange tone of strictness which made Yuugi raise one of his fine eyebrows. "She will be your sparing-partner and tutor for a month, before you will take the last test."

Yuugi gasped and almost fainted at this statement. "But MASTER! I don't think I'm ready for this!"

With an angry glare his Master jumped around to face him. "QUIT LYING TO ME, YUUGI!" he boomed shocking the young boy to no end as he did so. "I have had a little talk to the guards you stopped last time you were at a run into the city with the prince!"

Again this day realization shot him deep. Not caring to tell him, that it was the time before last time, Yuugi was trembling in shock. He couldn't speak about the High-Faith he was calling upon to distract the guards...?

Could he...?

"I see your realization! Yes, I'm talking about the dragon you called" his Masters voice was calm again, but it still had the strict tone placed into it.

'_So he knew...'_ Yuugi thought. Still in shock and trembling like crazy he moved to leave the chambers like he was in a trance. His eyes dull of shock. _'He knew all along...'_ (4)

His Master followed his movements with his eyes. "Where are you going?" He knew he would shock Yuugi with his announcement and, although he didn't show it, it pained him to no end to see his apprentice in this state, but it was absolutely necessary. After all Yuugi was like a real son to him. Raising him since he only was a year old it was natural for him to have the boy around. He didn't REALLY wait for an answer, but after Yuugi had stopped in his tracks not looking back at his Master for a few minutes he got it, though.

"Outside. For a walk."

* * *

Atemu sat in his chamber on his comfortable bed and held his right cheek which was slightly swollen and the colour began to change into purple already. 

He hissed at the thought of his father.

"He didn't have to slap me THAT hard!" he pouted as he looked out of his balcony. His eyes lightening as he saw Yuugi sitting under the night sky on the edge of the small garden lake not so far from his balcony.

"_I don't want to see you outside of your chambers for about the next three weeks!"_

The voice of his father ordered in his head, he groaned. _'As if I would let him make me a prisoner in my own home!'_ (5)

Atemu got back to his bed, grabbed some sheets and bound them together – not even _thinking_ to escape out of his door knowing there would be guards around to prevent it. One of the ends he bound onto one of the pillars on the balcony letting the rest fall down outside.

Proud of his work he looked down over the little wall to see, how far his _'rope'_ – as he called it in his own thoughts – reached. Surprised that it nearly reached the bottom, he climbed over the wall and down the rope to reach is friend.

* * *

Yuugi sat there arms wrapped around his knees he held close to his body and watched the waves on the lake in thought. He didn't even look up as he heard quiet footsteps approaching him in the soft grass knowing it was the prince. 

He sighed and whispered sure that Atemu will hear him. "You don't even have to try to startle my, _Atemu_" he was still not used to use his name. "I already know about your presence..."

Atemu was just behind him and really wanted to startle him, pouted slightly. But the pout faded as soon as it had come: his friend seemed sad.

So he sat down beside him and looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter? Something wrong?" he sweatdropped slightly. "Except the fact that you would have been scolded by your Master than I was by my father, I mean..."

Yuugi lay back with a sigh and looked at the stars. He could feel Atemus eyes on him true worry evident in them. He wanted SO badly to tell Atemu everything that was about to happen, but at the same time he was scared that the other would change in front of him if he did.

"I will have a new tutor for about a month starting tomorrow."

Atemu raised a surprised eyebrow. "Oh, really? Who will it be then? Surely this is not the reason why you're sitting here all alone in the cold night...?" He watched Yuugi closing his eyes expelling the beautiful view of the stars out of his head.

"I don't know who it will be. But the Master told me, it is a _she_."

Atemu tried to raise his eyebrow even higher but found it wasn't possible for him. What was Yuugis problem with that? He was being tutored by Isis in healing, and she was a _she_, too. And it didn't even matter to him. It made him confused that Yuugi – YUUGI of ALL others around him – did have something against being tutored by a woman. Beside the fact, that he DID notice his other question was unanswered.

Opening his eyes and looking at Atemu as he didn't respond he saw the puzzled eyes of the prince resting on himself. He sighed deeply. Of course Atemu wasn't able to understand his dilemma.

He thought about a way to explain it to Atemu so he would understand a few minutes before he started again. "There are seven High Summoners in the known world. _She_ has to be one of them because my master is one, too. Out of these seven High Summoners there are only two who are female. Their name is not known to any of the other five as long as they don't need their help. You see...? They're POWERFUL! They even can hide nearly all of their existence to the others!"

"Why are there only two female High Summoners?" Atemu cut in curiosity getting the best of him again.

Again Yuugi looked at the stars chuckling dryly. "Because they got too much emotions. Most of the female apprentices are too emotional to go through the last test to become a High Summoner." He shook his head slightly. "Don't get me wrong. Many of the male apprentices can't do it either."

Atemu groaned. He didn't understand one word of the emotional-thing. And: "Again this test! Tell me, what is it about!" But Yuugi only continued to look at the stars and seemed not to be bothered to answer. Until he sat up with a start.

He locked his eyes with the deep crimson one of the prince giving him a slight wave of uneasiness running through his veins.

"I will have to leave, once the training with _her_ is over, Atemu. And that's for sure!" he said seriously.

The little prince didn't know why, but he felt like his heart was shattered into a billion pieces. Now he finally found a TRUE friend, that was able to call him by his true name and he would just have to let him go...?

He couldn't stand this.

He threw himself towards Yuugi, hugged him tight and began to cry out his heart and soul not even caring to ask himself why he was so sad at all. After all he did know all along, that his friend wouldn't be staying forever, but he realized that he had hoped he would.

He made a plan to make him stay. He would NEVER let his only true friend leave! He didn't care if his thoughts were selfish. He just wanted somebody he could talk openly to, and that happened to be Yuugi.

* * *

The two boys didn't notice two sad, golden orbs watching them. And they didn't hear the voice whispering to himself. 

"I should have done this months before." Yuugis Master sighed. "The Prince doesn't even seem to know, that his feelings are far beyond friendship already."

With that and a decision made, Yuugis Master retreated back into the palace.

To be continued

A/N: again pretty fast update xD" I'm getting a hang on this fiction ... actually I feel kinda strange with all those ideas just seeming to plop out of my head x3 but I think it's a good strange feeling xD this chapter is about 300 words longer than the last (maybe even 400 Oo) I'm getting better in the size of the chapters, don't you think? O-od

(1)I like it somehow, when Atemu is doing this xD so adorable –hugs Atemu-plushie-

(2)His Master is a High Summoner and can make up spells by his own. Something normal summoners are not able to do.

(3)Wotan is another name for the highest god of the ancient North Folk (probably known as Odin, too) just HAD to put it in here as he was once the highest god in my region of Germany, too xD

(4)his Master said his new tutor will arrive the next day, so he had to know for some time now if you count the travelling-time for her.

(5)what a rebellious little brat he is, huh? xD maybe someone should tell him that his father IS the pharaoh, after all... –looks around for some candidates to tell him- -nobody seems to be interested- xD thought so xD

Atemu – YES, he's getting a hang on Yuugi. Now he thinks it's only the friendship that lets him do/say some things he would never say to anyone else. (AS IF! XD)

The last test – maybe it will be explained in the next chapter... they have to grow older, too. Don't you think? xD I don't want them to stay 8 forever! OO" maybe some of you even think they know what this test is about ... in this chapter are some hints on it... but I made SURE they are well-hidden xD tell me, if you have an idea! I would love to see your guesses xD

So... did you like it?

I hope so, because I had really much fun writing it – even if its not so much with cynical or sarcastic comments than the last xD or maybe it's because of that.

Anyway ... tell me, what you think xD I won't bite ... too much xD and if you have ANY questions then ask. I will put them in the A/N sometime and answer them as well

Thanks for reading –kisses-

Twilight


	4. Summon 03 Turquoise trouble

21Disclaimer12 don't own anything except the storyline 21Disclaimer12

33Warning33 AU, ancient Egypt setting, AU, OOC, VERY AU, Yaoi in later chapters, did I mention AU? xD, YuugiXAtemu-pairing 33Warning33

**Last Time:**

0000000000000000000000000

_The two boys didn't notice two sad, golden orbs watching them. And they didn't hear the voice whispering to him._

"_I should have done this month before." Yuugis Master sighed. "The Prince doesn't even seem to know, that his feelings are far beyond friendship already."_

_With that and a decision made, Yuugis Master retreated back into the palace._

0000000000000000000000000

**Yuugis POV**

I couldn't sleep this night. Too many things ran through my head as I thought back to the strange antics Atemu showed earlier in the gardens.

Just as it was about time for Ra to show up for another day again – I suggested as I couldn't see it in our windowless chamber – I heard someone sneaking inside and sat up just in time to see a crown of hair similar to mine dash into the room.

I sweat dropped and lowered my voice to a whisper in an attempt of not waking my Master as I spoke. "Atemu! What are you doing here this early!"

The other just popped out of the darkness in front of me, grabbed my ankle and dragged my out of the room. I couldn't suppress a surprised squeal. _'MAN! He REALLY is acting strange since yesterday!'_

Without a word from the Prince I was dragged by him to his chambers. I pouted slightly as the desire to know what the heck was going on took a steadily growing place inside of my mind. I knew he was still upset about last night, but I didn't understand WHY he was at all! My Master and I did make ourselves clear that we can't stay here for a long time! And now it had been 6 months already!

As we entered his chambers I realized that my time-suggesting was a little overdone: it was still dark outside.

Atemu however made his way to his dresser and pulled out the two brown cloaks we wore the day before end threw one in my direction. Out of a reflex, I caught it and looked at him slightly confused.

"AGAIN! And that's why you are pulling me out of my bed?" I whined. Atemu just snorted.

"As if you were already sleeping this night!" His tone was slightly angry – no! Screw that! It was _pissed_! I raised one of my fine eyebrows in surprise on his tone.

"Atemu, your sadness is understandable, because I know that you don't have many friends you can already trust and I'm leaving in a short time, but this is way too extreme!" I gulped when I saw the colour of his crimson eyes darkening to a deep red that reminded me of dried blood. Maybe I hit the line...

"I will not let you leave!" he growled with a hint of possessiveness in his voice that irritated me to no end. He never acted in front of me like this before. Sure, he showed others – like his cousin Seth – the dark and angry side of his, but never had he done it in front of me – _directed_ at me!

I moved three steps away from him. "A-Atemu...?" I stumbled. "Are you sure, you feel alright? Maybe you just need some sleep..." I felt a wave of nervousness as his eyes darkened even more. Okay... now I was _definitely **over** _the line! "Okay, okay, I put it on..." I sighed and began to put the cloak on.

I didn't know WHAT caused him to be THAT angry in the morning, but I shoved it off to the lack of sleep he got the last few weeks because his father was training him in shadow games and nightmares haunted him ever since he began this training.

By the time we both were in our cloaks Ra was already beginning his day-tour on the sky. (1)

To be honest: I felt kind of miserable, because Atemu was angry with me. But I didn't know what I could do about it. I mean: other than obeying his wishes.

* * *

This time we were not followed by the guards – it was just way too early and most of them were asleep. That caused Atemu to let all his anger out on them for not doing their duty properly. As soon as we were out of earshot he began with his fuming.

"I can't believe they actually fell asleep! No wonder there are so many thieves breaking into the palace!"

We walked along the main street and I covered the urge to yawn my head out with a cough. The merchants were already setting up their shops and I found it quite interesting watching them doing their morning work.

That is until I saw a figure in front of us in a long, bluish-white mantle followed by what looked like a large, white cat with black stripes all over its body. My master told me about those cats. They were called 'tiger' and were feared in the lands east of the lands known by the commoners. But he told me they were orange with black stripes.

"What is this animal...?" I jumped at Atemus voice which sounded kind of fearful at the sight of the cat.

I was just about to answer him, as the cat turned to us and growled slightly dangerous. It seemed to me that it was looking directly into my eyes and the amber orbs let me shudder.

"Was ist denn, Byakko?" (What is it, Byakko?) It was the voice of a female person who spoke in the language of the Vikings. (2) My Master spoke often in this language to me so I had to learn it, until I was able to speak and understand this language fluently. After all most of the summonings were in this language.

"What did she just say...?" Atemu asked from behind me again. With a wave of my hand I let him know to be quiet.

The figure – girl – turned to us, too. We met with light blue eyes – it almost seemed turquoise –, pale skin and light blonde, shoulder length hair. On each side of her face were plaited pigtails which were at least double the length as her regular hair.

"Uhh... her eyes are kind of scary..." It was the child breaking through Atemus antics again. "They seem so..."

"Cold? Emotionless?" I tried to help since there didn't seem to come anything more out of Atemus mouth. And the prince just nodded. He was right – her eyes didn't seem to be able to show any emotion at all.

"Das sind doch bloß Kinder. Kümmere dich nicht darum." (They're just children. Don't mind them.) With that said she turned again and returned on her own way.

"I don't know, what she just said, but it sounded to me like an insult!" Atemu began walking after her, but I held him back.

"Wait, I want to test something out!" And behind us came a dangerous growl and the dragon-High-Faith I called the other day shot its way towards the girl.

Atemu was perplexed. "W-When did you...?"

It was clear to me that the girl – if she wasn't what I think she was – would die just at the very next moment. And I was nervous I would end up as a murderer today.

But at the very last moment she turned again and her cold gaze locked with mine.

Just before the dragon could actually attack her, she shot a cold smile at me and raised her right hand in front of her. "Donnerschild..." (Thundershield) was all she mumbled and in one millisecond she and the tiger were surrounded by a shield of thunder which caused my dragon to recoil and screech in agony.

I returned him to his realm just before he could hit the ground.

"Jetzt bin ich dran..." (Now it's my turn...) Her eyes began to glow, as if they were on fire and a wind seemed to come out of nowhere causing our hair and cloaks to blow in it.

Her tiger – whom she called 'Byakko' – began to grow in the same time as the wind picked up. In the end the feline was about twice the size as its Master and Atemu and I had to cover our eyes with our arms, to protect them from drying out.

"WHAT THE...!" Atemu yelled over the sound of the storm that seemed to come out of nowhere – directly into my ear which caused me to not only try to cover my eyes, but my ears, too. _'Sometimes I **really** feel the need to kick his ass!'_

I looked at the girl from under my arm, gasping as I realized she was pointing at us and mumbled the sign for the tiger to attack her eyes – except for the slightly triumphant glow in them – as emotionless as before. It even shocked me more to see that the Faith seemed to take the head back and was gathering all the wind in front of its mouth to form a blow strong enough to be sure that we would not be able to see the next sunrise if it actually hit us.

Atemu gulped slightly from behind me. "I think we should leave immediately!"

Actually I was quite fond of this idea, but I shook my head at him. "That wouldn't make much sense... she will find us, no matter where we hide!" I yelled back at him an idea hitting me as I said this. "I'll take care of this dilemma!"

The prince gave me a look that seemed to scream 'Great, NOW I'm REALLY confident with this situation!' at me, but I ignored it constantly. I didn't have the time to argue with a spoiled Prince right now! (3)

So I walked up to the girl, but stopped dead after I had done two steps by her angry voice.

"Noch eine Bewegung und es wird deine letzte sein!" (One move and it shall be your last!) I sighed quietly. I mean: she looked like 16 but was acting like she was in our age...

"Bitte hör auf!" (Please stop it!) I said and could hear Atemus surprised gasp behind me. Seemed like he didn't know it was common for a summoner to speak this language. However, _her_ face remained emotionless. "Wir wollten dich wirklich nicht zum Angreifen provozieren. Bitte ruf deine Faith zurück..." (We really didn't mean to provoke you to attack. Please call your Faith back...)

Her eyes showed a light glint at the mention of the word 'Faith'. "_Faith_?" she asked, her face becoming a thoughtful look. "Ich verstehe..." (I see...) With these words, the wind slowed down and the tiger gained his originally size back. "Du bist also der Schüler von Fafnir?" (So you're Fafnir's apprentice?) I nodded an uneasy feeling came over me by the mention of my Masters name as he was called by other summoners. Then a smile showed on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm Sigyn!" her voice was accented as she changed the language. "I will be you tutor for the next month!"

* * *

SLAP!

Again it was my time to get punished for the Princes spoiled ness! And again it was my Master having the honour to do the punishing.

"YOU JUST _DID_ IT AGAIN!" he screeched. I always wonder if he wasn't overheard in the whole palace when I get my 'lessons' – as he called it. "DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HOW FREAKED OUT I WAS, WHEN I FOUND YOUR BED AMPTY THIS MORNING!" I said nothing. It was always the same with my Master: let him cry his heart out and he will shut up sooner or later. Most of the time it was later, but who cares? "AND TO CROSS THE LINE YOU EVEN _ATTACKED_ SIGYN! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN AN INSTANT!"

"Its okay, Fafnir" an emotionless, female voice came out of one corner. "I was bored anyway."

My Master turned to her in a pace, like he was bitten by a poisonous spider or something like that. "That doesn't explain _why_ he attacked you!"

Sigyns cold gaze was now resting on him and it seemed like he cringed under it – I really couldn't blame him at all. "Stop punishing him! His life is not in your hands any longer for a whole month! You should go practicing for the last test as well and not stay here and distracting _MY_ apprentice!" she snorted. "It was _you_ after all who called me. To teach him the things he must know by that time!"

I sighed. The conversation of them didn't lead to anything intelligent... I knew my Master would never give up so easily...

It took me only a glance at my Masters face to see him biting his lip in ... defeat...? And then he nodded slightly unwillingly and left the room without another glance at me or at Sigyn. Okay, now I was able to be scared like hell!

"You should leave this land. We don't want my apprentice sensing your strength all the time!" She said after him – loud enough to be sure he heard. But nothing came in response.

Instead Atemu came running inside the room, hiding immediately beneath the closet. "You didn't see me!" he hissed and I gave him a confused look – until I saw a VERY pissed Seth running inside at this very moment.

"Atemu! I know you're inside this room, so leave your hiding place immediately!"

I sweat dropped at the sight of him. His chest, neck and hair were covered in a gel-like ... _something_ that smelled suspiciously like fouled eggs. Immediately an idea hit me, how he got in this state and this idea let me snicker slightly. Unfortunately that caught his attention.

His cerulean eyes looked very pissed into my amethyst ones. I knew my eyes were shining with pure amusement as some of the egg dripped down his front hair directly on his nose and from this position on the floor. I _REALLY_ had to use all my self-control to not burst out laughing, holding my stomach and rolling on the floor like a madman.

"Where.is.he!" he hissed but I wasn't going to answer him. NO WAY would I betraying the trust of a friend. The only thing I did was shrugging.

"Behind the closet." Unfortunately I forgot about a certain, emotionless teenager who STILL was in the room.

Seth on the other hand turned where is prey was hidden, stomped in the closets direction and pulled Atemu out from behind it.

"Let me go! Let me go I tell you!" The young prince yelled, struggling to get free from his cousins tight grip. But to no avail. With a low bow and without another word Seth left the room. I could hear their arguing as they were going along the corridor. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at them until I heard a rustling of clothes and Sigyn was about to leave as well, when I picked up my head to look at the cause of the sound.

"No time to be amused!" Her voice sounded extremely stern and it didn't seem like it was the voice of a teenage girl. "Your training will begin in an instant! So move your ass and follow me!"

I sighed heavily, but one look in her eyes told me I wouldn't get out of this so easily. So I did as I was told.

* * *

It was late in the night when I let myself fall down in my bed – sighing relieved that this 'trip to hell' – also known as _training_ – was **finally** over!

I was lucky that I didn't DIE out there!

Actually I thought she would first test my abilities, but in that case I was _totally_ wrong! The first thing she did when we arrived in the gardens was:

_- Flashback – _

_**Normal POV**_

_A horrible shriek could be heard in the palace gardens at noon, followed from a surprised and slightly shocked cry._

_Just in the last second, before the Faith could actually attack him, Yuugi was able to form the right barrier so that it wouldn't get too near to him._

_He and Sigyn just arrived in this gardens and the girl didn't seem to want to lose any more time to chat or at least test the boy's true abilities._

"_That should come much quicker! If I truly intended to kill you, you would be dead by now!"_

_Yuugi gasped in shock. That **did** seem to him, that she was about to kill him right now in this place – without any mercy! "Excuse me, but I thought you will be testing my abilities first."_

_Sigyn just scoffed. "Why should I? After all it was YOU who attacked me on the main street, wasn't it?" She smirked coolly. "You actually can summon a High-Aeon so I see no reason to waste my time with testing your abilities! I'm here to train you, so could kill! That is my intention, and I will not do anything else! Now prepare to spar!"_

_With that said, Sigyn launched another attack at the poor boy – only this time it was no Faith – or Aeon as Sigyn called them –, it was a spell and Yuugi quickly tried to change his barrier into one that didn't hold only Faith back, but that would be able to parry both – Faith and spells._

- Flashback end -

**Yuugis POV**

I sighed heavily again. And so it was going on the entire day... Only at dawn it got even worse.

"Sigyn surely is an evening-type..." I mumbled quietly to myself. Closing my eyes, I yawned. "Man ... this training really is wearing me out ... I never was THAT tired with the training my Master announced me to." I stretched my body – and yelped in pain when several knots loosened in my drained muscles. "That will REALLY hurt tomorrow..."

After this I wasn't really surprised to have no problems falling into a deep slumber, of whom I was sure I wouldn't wake up till the next morning.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sigyn was walking through the corridors of the palace to reach the chamber she would be staying with Yuugi for a whole month. Though she didn't admit it, she was slightly impressed with the kid's skills. She didn't think that Yuugi would be able to live after this training session she gave him.

A light smirk placed on her lips she bumped into someone on her way. The person fell to the ground. One cold gaze later she recognized who it was.

"Prince, why are you out here so late?" she asked, but it didn't really matter much to her – she was just bored to hell and would like to go to sleep already.

At the female voice the prince looked up into turquoise eyes. Immediately he looked around for his friend, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Where's Yuugi?" he demanded to know.

Sigyn frowned at his attitude but answered anyway. "Asleep, I hope. If not there is a great chance he wouldn't make it through tomorrows training."

This time it was the prince who frowned. "Why are you so strict with him? Not even his master was THAT bad!" Against all of the actions he expected – laughter was at the VERY last end of his list. Confused he looked up at the girl. "I think I missed the joke..."

Instantly Sigyn caught her breath again. "I'm so stern with him, because if I'm not, he will definitely fail his last test!"

Atemu just snorted. "Again this test! What is it about anyway? He only told me that he will have to leave after this test!"

"You are his friend, aren't you?"

At this Atemu nearly shouted at her. He didn't care if he woke half of the palace in his attempt. "Of course I'm his friend!"

Sigyn smiled. A real smile this time. "Listen to me, young prince... I could tell you what the last test is, but there is a very high chance that you will dislike him when you know. That's why he didn't tell you anything more. And I don't care about your friendship-thing. So, do you still want to know?" Atemu nodded.

Again she laughed, but this time it was a very dry chuckle.

"He has to offer something very important to the Aeons he will use in this last test. He has to set all of his emotions as a price, so he can kill his very own master to become a High-Summoner."

Atemu gasped. THAT was it! "So... so he has to..." The prince was shocked and was not able to understand her sentences' clearly in this state.

She only nodded. "Yes, my prince. He has to train with me to shut all his emotions down so he is able to defeat his master in a month and take over his place."

To be Continued

A/N: wow ... that was ... pretty long xD actually I had this chapter ready for one week, but I was looking for a beta in this story ... at this I want to thank my friend Jessi who took her time to read this -hugs and kisses-

i hope there is any improvement in grammar in this chapter

So what did ya think? some of you might have even guessed that THIS will be the last test of Yuugi. Poor Yuugi has to be a murderer to become a High-Summoner... actually I'm not sure if I will let him pass his test...

(1)I have read somewhere, that Ra takes a day-tour on the sky as the sun and a night tour through the underworld, where he is accompanied by Osiris ... may be wrong, but here he is xD"

(2)I know, the Vikings didn't speak german at all, they probably spoke some kind of Danish, but I'm not that good at Danish, so please forgive me for the german parts in this story ... (I think there will be more later on) the thing in brackets is the translation, if some didn't notice xD"

(3)Yes... he thinks our dear Atemu is spoiled MANY times (as do I), but don't we like it somehow? xD"

Sigyn – probably the most complicated OC I EVER created ... but I like her somehow ... her names comes from the Germanic mythology. She was Loki's wife. (I saw her named Signy at some sites on the internet, too, but I prefer this name which I learned most) she will sty in the next two chapters, I think (if nothing strange happens and I have to change the plot Oo")

Fafnir – he finally got a name xD YAY! He's Yuugis master and his name is from the Germanic mythology, too... some might know him as the dragon that looked after the treasure of the Nibelungen (dunno, how they are called in English, I'm sooo sorry ... TT) after he killed his father, a giant, out of greed for the treasure. He was killed by Siegfried with his sword Garm and Siegfried took some of the treasure with him. The Ring of the Nibelungen might be a word for a search in wikipedia...

So how was it? Tell me, if you liked it or even if you didn't like it as long as you are fair xD

**Special Thanks:** Sarah Costa, Anime WarriorSkye, spidy007, DarkNileStallion, frogger666, MysticMaiden 18, Kyo lover with little sanity, tediz-leader, KagomeGirl21, Wolf-in-Sheep-Clothing and DaisukeNiwa14

LOVE YA ALL!

Twilight


End file.
